


A Childish Wish.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MinAo nursery fic mini series.</p><p>This was based from a cute MinAo AU comic strip by Kyabetteru where Aoba is a kindergarten teacher and Mink was one of his student whose now all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Due to granny having a sprained back, it's up to Aoba to run this nursery by himself for the time being.

But he's not worried, after all he has two partimers who'll help him. A strange but cute guy name Clear and another he know well named Mink.

Mink was once taken care of by Tae and Aoba when he was in his late teens. Now that he's older, Mink would come over almost daily after school to help.

"Sorry you have to skipped your club activity to help me out, Mink." Aoba smiles apologetically as they carry the futon beds into the house after it's been aired out.

Mink simply made a sound that sounded like he didn't mind. Aoba can't help but smile hearing that. Not long ago this tall teenager used to follow him around as a boy. He'd tugged his sleeve so that he can politely request if Aoba's free to read his favourite book for him.

"Hearing your voice eases my state of being…"

Said the child with impressive vocabulary for a boy his age.

Aoba has a lot of memories growing up with Mink. Funny how Mink looks more mature and a bit older compared to Aoba. Perhaps it's their way of dress since Aoba still prefer to wear like when he was in his early 20s.

How time flew so fast, by next year maybe Mink won't be around much…

Argh, how pathetic can he be? Mink hasn't even left yet and already he felt lonely at the thought of it.

Daily Aoba remember the good old days with Mink. How he discovered Mink is pretty good with his hands and often teach the children how to craft simple jewelries and paper toys.

How Mink teaches art for the artistic children using natural ingredients from the garden and decorated the nursery interiors beautifully.

How Mink and Aoba once brought the children to camp out during Summer and play fireworks and share creepy tales around a bon fire.

How Mink was there for Aoba when Tae first collapse after working too hard at the hospital she fainted from exhaustion. She was fine but Aoba was so emotionally scared Mink had to comfort him privately outside the room.

How Mink was there to helped him when Aoba found an injured puppy which Mink did a quick first aid kit before they carry it to the vet. Turned out all that reading on medical books really help although Mink himself admit treating animal wounds is beyond him.

Medical books.

That reminded Aoba to the topic that depresses him the past week.

Mink is studying to be a doctor because he once confessed he remembered his mother… or grandmother used to be a medicine woman. Something related to his past, he wanted to pursue it.

Mink is now in his final year of high school. Soon… he won't be around anymore.

The thought of not seeing Mink, his favourite student, the first boy who got attached to him since he started working at this plac—-

"Aoba?"

The blue haired man in his late 20's gasps in surprise, "y-yes?"

"Where are you going? the door is here." Mink points with his chin since his hands are full with three to four futon beds for the kids to have their nap time.

"O-oh! sorry about that Mink, my thoughts were elsewhere." Aoba blushes and reverse his steps to enter the room first.

The teenager with wavy brown locks tilt his head to the side, "are you still thinking about the announcement I said few dinners ago?"

Aoba froze for a second before forcing a smile, "no, of course not. Like I said that time, I'm happy that you got the college scholarship abroad, Mink!" he tried to sound energetic and supportive but it lack the power in his voice.

Why is he being selfish? why couldn't he be genuinely happy for the teenager?

Being a man of few words, Mink let the silence hover between them.

So they get to work without another word.

Setting up the futon one by one as the kids finish their singing activity in the next room. Both men can hear Clear, one of the new part timer, play the piano as a few of the kids sing off key here and there.

There's still a bit of time before doing the next chore so Aoba steal the chance and rest a bit at the colourful bench. Mink followed him soon after.

The awkward silence ensues.

Finally Aoba speak first, "well… remember to eat when it's food time and don't read with little light, okay?"

The corner of Mink's mouth twitch up a bit, "yes, I know."

"And call us often, you know, so granny won't be worried."

"Yes." Mink nods at the transparent lie.

Aoba wanted to say more but his eyelids feels oh so heavy. After all he overworked himself and it's a feat he managed to wake up early the past week just so he has enough time to sweep the front steps and cook breakfast for Mink and Baa-chan.

A large palm gently pull Aoba's head to rest on a strong shoulder.

"Rest up, I'll wake you when the children are here." Mink's deep voice informs him.

But Aoba didn't want to close his eyes.

He can feel the clock ticking, the seconds passing and for all he know in a few blinks Mink will be packing his suit case and leave this place.

Leaving him alone.

"No…"

Mink shook his head at Aoba's stubbornness.

"You'll get sick if you don't take a break."

Aoba's already battling a loosing battle with the sandman right now as the head on Mink's shoulder grew heavy.

"But… but what if when I next wake up… you've… lef..t?"

Mink made a pained expression.

Aoba's tone of voice sounded so sad.

Reaching out to grasp Aoba's hand, he lace their fingers together, "I'll still be here. Now rest, Aoba."

Aoba smiled when he heard his name because Mink only calls him Sensei or his family name. It's almost a rarity to hear the taller man call him so personally. As if they're truly a family and not strangers.

Honestly Mink was cuter when he's a boy.

He missed that quiet boy, at least Aoba gets to wrap his arms around his small body as they hold the big picture book together.

Snuggling close, Aoba soon fell asleep with his head on Mink's chest, "Mink… don't go…"

Hearing that soft plea, Mink look away with a troubled gaze.

He's left with a big decision to make.

Should he leave this place to pursue his career at the mainland?

Or stay here where the blue wind blows?

He has to make a phone call by 2 pm because the university awaits his final answer by then. If he fail to call them back, his application is considered null.

"What should I do, father and mother in heaven?"

Clear open the door, "nap time!"

He let the kids in for their afternoon nap but when he saw the two adults at the bench, he quickly press a finger to his lips, "Shh… jellyfishes are dreaming."

The children poke their heads from behind Clear's legs and follow his actions, "shhh…jellyfishes are dreaming."

Everyone obediently tip toe and one of the oldest kid take a blanket to cover the sleeping Mink and Aoba. Staring at how Aoba hugs Mink's arm almost possessively and Mink rest his head on Aoba's blue mane.

They must be so tired, the usually light sleeper Mink didn't even budge at the pitter-patter of children's feet around them.

Once all the children tucked in and comfy, Clear smiles proudly of his completed task before reaching the door. He saw the wall clock and beams.

"Oh, it's already 3 pm, better start cooking for the afternoon snacks." he hums a pretty tune before closing the door gently.

Leaving everyone to enjoy their blissful dreams.

—

—

—

END?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd and final part of the story. 
> 
> Aoba felt guilty of what he made Mink do to his scholarship offer. When they're alone, they encounter an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I've edited this chapter to be more comprehensible. Thank you for reading.

Part 2. - A Childish Wish. (END)

————————————————————

Aoba opens the church door and saw the familiar broad back.

He politely wait for Mink to finish praying and smiles when the taller man turn to look at him.

"Ready to go grocery shopping?"

Mink nods and wears his coat.

Outside, the late afternoon air feels refreshing. Yet it’s still cool enough that require them to wear their winter clothes.

Walking side by side to the local mart, the silence between them weights heavily on Aoba’s shoulder.

He knew it’s too late now but the words slipped from his mouth in the end.

"I’m sorry…. it was all my fault."

Mink didn't turn to look at him and continue walking, “it was my own decision to reject the scholarship offer to study medicine at the mainland. Don’t worry about it.”

Aoba bit his lower lip. Although Mink says that he still can’t help but feel it’s all his fault. Of course he remember clearly how it was all thanks to his sleepy begging and weepy whining of not wanting Mink to leave him alone.

Now look, he has obviously ruined the kid’s career path and force him to stay at Midorijima with him.

"……W-what’s your plan now?"

A few school girls turn to look at Mink after he walk pass them. Not only the girls but some of the office ladies too on their way home.

"I already applied to several colleges from nearby. I should receive their replies soon. They’re all colleges not far from the Seragaki Nursery Home. If you encounter any problem, I should be back promptly."

That’s Mink alright. Always so considerate and gentle…

"I… I see." standing in front of the taller man, Aoba look up to him with earnest eyes and his hands on Mink’s arms, "Um, Mink… I… ". he lost his nerves and look down, "I..."

"I’m not angry, Aoba." he insist with a soft voice.

Aoba look back up and sense a strong emotion brewing behind Mink's golden eyes.

It’s rare for them to be alone since most time there’s always a kid crying for getting her dress dirty or a fight occurred between two boys over a toy.

And even when the kids went home, there’s still Tae under the roof.

So this is one of the rare times where the two of them are truly alone.

Mink raise his hand and Aoba gasps softly. He felt something warm near his cheek and saw Mink’s hand…

“It’s fine. I rejected them because I chose y—-” Mink stop suddenly and look away.

As if he almost said something he shouldn’t.

What follows next is Aoba feeling the warmth on his cheek disappear as the taller man back away. Putting a distance between them.

What… what was that all about?

"We should get going. Tae-san must be waiting for us now." he turn around and starts to walk away

Aoba blinks and belatedly react, “w-wait!”

He dislike it. For some strange reason he wanted Mink to touch him again.

He wanted Mink to---

“Oof!”

Mink did wait or rather he suddenly stop walking which cause Aoba to crash against his back.

"Mink? what’s wrong?" Aoba asks and automatically reach to hold his arm.

Looking alert, Aoba turn to examine their surroundings if they’re at a dangerous alley. He may be in his mid 30’s now but he’s pretty sure he’s not that deaf to sense some punks tailing after them for a quick swipe.

"Aoba, do you remember that place?" he points with his chin to the direction on his left.

All sense of alert evaporated from Aoba with that unexpected question, “huh? O-oh!”

With a bright smile, Aoba pull Mink by the hand as they enter the rusty and old site. Due to the unsafe equipment, the neighbours no longer let their children play here.

"How nostalgic, I’m surprise this playground hasn’t been demolished yet."

He reach out the rusty chains to the kiddy swing. The seat is long gone by now though so the chains just look like a prisoner’s chain.

Mink follow behind him not few steps behind with a small smile of his.

This place is special for the two of them.

Because this is where they first met.

When Mink was 6 years old and Aoba was 17.

The two adults move around and came to a stop at a creaky bench. The seat was big enough to fit one person so Mink lets Aoba have it while he rest his back against the tree.

"You changed my life back then." Mink confesses as the both of them watch the empty and desolate playground. "I’m grateful to both you and Tae for rescuing me."

It’s a topic they rarely bring up.

That Mink was a victim survivor of human trafficking then.

"Y-yeah, you really surprised me when I came to this place and I saw you all by yourself by the swings."

When Aoba first saw Mink, his clothes were in tatters and his skin was dirty. He didn’t remember what he said to the child but Mink obediently follow him back to the house. 

Tae was shocked when she saw Aoba brought home a foreign child but after listening to her grandson’s story, she immediately bath and fed him before providing comfy bedding. Afterwards she did went through the procedures and papers to investigate Mink's circumstances. Due to Midorijima's corrupt justice system, young Mink was better left under her care than given to the authorities. Since then he got adopted into the Seragaki family.

It didn't stop the nosy neighbours from gossiping though. 

For Mink, he didn't mind. After all, once he stepped into the Seragaki house, he never left. After all, if Aoba didn’t rescue him and brought him home that night, Mink wouldn’t be here right now. Because he wanted to die that day. How he contemplated taking his own life after his parents let him escape by himself. How he felt extreme guilt for being the only survivor and failed to escape with his baby sister and parents...

Changing the topic, he turn the tables on Aoba.

"What strange was seeing a grown man with a small torchlight all by himself. You looked more suspicious than a robber." he chuckles.

Aoba immediately blush!

"I… I told you, I was searching for the butterflies!"

"You were making so much racket, even if there were butterflies here, they’d have flown away anyway."

The older man blush harder with embarrassment. Damn Mink and his good memory.

Kidding aside, Mink asks him with a serious tone now, “do you still search for your parents where the blue butterflies flutter?”

Aoba look at his palms before gripping them tight, “I have less time to go out the past few years… and there hasn’t been any new postcards…”

Long ago, Aoba’s father told him a promise. That they’ll all go see the blue butterflies that he saw with his wife.

However after that the couple began to return home after several days, then several weeks. Finally how many months passed, the couple suddenly lost contact with Aoba and Tae.

Tae seems to know something but she kept it to herself.

Aoba ignore the rumors that the nosy housewives gossiped about their family and set out to find his parents himself.

With only his father’s tale as his clue, Aoba went to every places he can think of that possibly has butterflies. He went to parks, the forest, the gardens and even some high class residential areas where they have pretty gardens. Of course Aoba has his share of getting into trouble with the security guards but he didn’t care. He wanted to see his parents. To deny that they didn’t get into an accident and pass away. That they’re still alive out there. Somewhere and watching the butterflies now.

Thinking about his parents’ smile make Aoba reach out to Mink’s coat. Tugging it with shivering fingers.

"Mink… "

Aoba didn’t continue but Mink has a pretty good idea what he’s about to say.

'Don’t leave me.'

'Stay here with me.'

'I don’t want to be abandoned again.'

Grasping Aoba’s cold hand, Mink answers him, “like I said. I’m not going anywhere, Aoba. I'm here.”

Aoba felt horrible for being selfish once again. Taking advantage of Mink's kindness as he nuzzle his cheek against Mink’s large hand.

“Thank you for listening to my childish wish… and you know what? I didn't find any blue butterflies that day but... I did found someone precious to me.”

Mink tilt his head to the side at Aoba's mysterious words, "who?" he ask without realizing his slight hint of possessive tone.

Aoba chuckles and stands up, "it's a se-c-ret~"

"Aoba, tell me."

The shorter male just laugh, despite Mink can be really intelligent and sharp, sometimes he can be pretty oblivious too.

"Come on! it's this late already. Let's hurry up with the grocery shopping!"

It'll take a while for these two to realize their feelings to each other but for now it's fine to simply stay by each others' side for days to come.

\------

\------------

\----------------

The end.

 


End file.
